


Have You Heard The News?

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'together'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Have You Heard The News?

Stiles has always made life interesting; of that, Derek was proud to say. It didn’t matter that some of that ‘interesting’ would not have come to pass if Stiles spent just a _little_ more time trying not to antagonize the various creatures that they encountered...

But that wouldn’t be who Stiles _was_. And, no matter how many headaches the man gave him, Derek _loved_ who Stiles was.

“Hi, Miss Miller. How are you today? How’s Billy? Good? That’s good. Did you hear the news? No, not about the new building over on King’s Street. I mean the new pairing of Derek Hale to yours truly! That’s right, we’re _dating_ now!”

The poor woman, who had only nodded at Stiles as she passed him, looks over to Derek with an expression that says she’s wondering if she should congratulate him or wish him luck.

(They’ve been getting that look _a lot_. Ever since Derek admitted to his feelings and Stiles had reciprocated, the entirety of Beacon Hills has been notified of the ‘happy occasion’.)

Eventually, Miss Miller decides on congratulations, her startled expression softening a bit when Derek thanks her, just barely catching the smile she gives them when Stiles tucks his hand into Derek’s.

“It was very nice to see you. We need to meet with my Dad at the police station. Hope to talk to you soon!”

Once more looking at them like she was just bowled over by a raging storm, Miss Miller gives them a little wave while shooting Derek a look that is _definitely_ wishing him luck.

Shaking his head back at her, Derek lets Stiles pull him out of the grocery store and towards the Camaro, ready to get more of those looks and a few people questioning if this was what he really wanted.

Looking over to Stiles and seeing how much he was gesturing as he spoke about just _how many_ people he wanted to show Derek off too, but more than willing to stop for a little while if Derek was feeling uncomfortable, his face flushed and scent _so **happy**_...

Yeah, Derek was _sure_ that this was what he wanted.


End file.
